Toontown Pretty Cure
Toontown Pretty Cure (トゥーンタウン To~ūnt Taun Purikuya) is a crossover fanseries created and written by Blaze-on-Fire between Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure and Many 1930's cartoons such as Mickey Mouse,Oswald the Lucky Rabbit,etc. The series motifs are 1930's cartoons,being abandoned/forgotten and remembered,forgiveness,friendship,and teamwork. Toontown Pretty Cure is split between two parts,the "Wasteland Arc" which acts as a sort of prologue to the "Ink Machine Arc" Warning: Much like 1930's cartoons,This series contains many dark elements,especially in the Wasteland Arc,as well as satanic visuals (pentagrams) and mentions of demons in the Ink Machine arc,reader discretion is advised,those who are sensitive or are easily offended by the subjects/themes should proceed this page and the story with caution,or leave the page. Thank you and good day. Synopsis Wasteland Arc Michel Iwerks is lured out of her bed by a magical mirror,going through it she discovers the sorcerer Yensid's project,a land of those who are forgotten with attractions to try and sights to behold. While Yensid retired to his chambers,Michel accidentally creates King Blot,who enters a hole that was made by thinner Michel unfortunately tipped over. Michel leaves back to her bed to forget what just happened. A while after the incident,The blot takes Michel into Wasteland,a corroded and dark shell of the once beautiful land. The Mad Doctor,who works with the blot attempts to take out Michel's heart but Michel is freed and is able to scare off the blot with the paintbrush that was used for the project. Accompanied by Gus,a gremlin fairy,Michel becomes Cure Mickey,to restore the wasteland from the blot and make amends with a long forgotten relative... Ink Machine Arc After saving and restoring wasteland from the Shadow Blot,a new evil surfaces with a group of beings with the task of powering up a device known as the "Ink Machine" which will take over Toontown. Cure Mickey and Cure Oswald,along with help of some friends both new and familiar must stop Joey Drew from coming to power and ruling Toontown with an iron,inky fist. Characters Pretty Cure (Introduced in the Wasteland Arc) ''' '''Michel Iwerks (ミシェルイヴェルク'Ivu~eruku Misheru')/'Cure Mickey '(キュアミッキー Kuya Mikkī)- The main protagonist of the series (especially in the Wasteland Arc) and younger half sister to Osvalda. After being dragged into Wasteland and freed herself from Dr.Worxxx. She becomes Cure Mickey,a hero will will restore Wasteland,defeat King Blot and stop Joey from taking over Toontown using her magic paintbrush. Osvalda Iwerks (オスバルイヴェルク Ivu~eruku Osubaruda)/'Cure Oswald' (キュアオズワルド Kuya Ozuwarudo)- The ruler of Wasteland (or at least used to be),and older half sister to Michel. She ruled Wasteland alongside her lover,Ortensio (or at least used to). She acts hostile and antagonistic towards Michel,due to jealousy over Michel's popularity and fame,and well as being bitter over events that happened before Michel ended up in Wasteland,but later ends up warming up and trusting Michel. After she gains her heart,she becomes Cure Oswald,using her electricity firing remote to dispatch of enemies. Pretty Cure (Introduced in the Ink Machine Arc) Felicia Sullivan (フェリシアスリバン Sariban Ferishia)/'Cure Felix ('キュアフェリックス Kuya Ferikkusu)- One of the older residents of Toontown,a playful and slightly mysterious girl. She becomes Cure Felix,using her magic bag of tricks to get her and her friends out of any sticky situation. Returning Pretty Cures Kappu Atama (頭 カップ Atama Kappu)/'Cure Cup' (キュアカップ Kuya Kappu)-,Returning from Cuphead Pretty Cure,sister of Magu Atama Magu Atama '( マグ頭 Atama Magu)/'Cure Mug(キュアマグ Kuya Magu)- Returning from Cuphead Pretty Cure,sister of Kappu Atama [[Charisu|'Charisu']] (チャリス)/'Cure Chalice' (キュアチャリス Kuya Charisu) - Returning from Cuphead Pretty Cure Mascots Gus- A gremlin and denizen of the Wasteland,helps and assists Michel and Osvalda in the journey to stop King Blot. Pluto- Michel's dog,he ends up raising the alarm about Joey Drew and his comrades attacking Toontown,which end up Michel and Osvalda becoming the Toontown Pretty Cure once again in the Ink Machine arc. Supporting Characters Yensid- A sorcerer who created Wasteland,who used a paintbrush,paint,and thinner to make it. His workshop can only be accessed through the magic mirror. Ortensio- Osvalda's love interest,ruling Wasteland alongside her. During their fight with the blot on Micheljunk Mountain,he sacrificed himself and was turned into a statue. Horace Horsecollar- Wasteland's private detective,love interest to Clarabelle Clarabelle- Wasteland's gardener,love interest to Horace Donna Nash- One of Michel's friends,known for having a short temper and is rather unlucky. A animatronic version of her lives in Wasteland. David MacNellie- Donna's love interest and best friend to Michael,an animatronic version of him lives in wasteland Michael Ralston- Michel's love interest and best friend to David Gabby Colvig- One of Michel's friends,she is clumsy and unintelligent but humble and optimistic,an animatronic version of her lives in wasteland Kiley Messmer- Felicia's love interest Poindexter- Professor N.Meg's nerdy nephew Bebe Fleischer- A friend to Felicia,then later on the rest of the Toontown Pretty Cure. She is bold,brash and a trickster,she even helps the Pretty Cure on occasion despite not having powers. Brady Boop- Bebe's love interest Coco Questel- Bebe's best friend Bonnie Stein- An artificial human created by the ink machine,best friend to Betty and a pawn in Joey's schemes Alex Angel- An artificial human created by the ink machine and a pawn in Joey's schemes Villains (Wasteland Arc) King Blot-''' The main antagonist of the Wasteland Arc,Michel accidentally created him when she mixed paint and thinner. Osvalda and Ortensio fought King Blot on Micheljunk Mountain and were able to imprison him in a giant bottle. However remnants of him dripped out of the Jug,creating the blotlings and the Shadow Blot '''Shadow Blot- Not to be confused with King Blot,he was made from the drippings of King Blot and serves as King Blot's second in command and ally to Dr.Worxxx. He kidnapped Michel and took her to Wasteland in order to steal her heart and save his master. Dr.Worxxx-''' Once a close partner to Osvalda,half Beetleworx and half human,he created the animatronics to improve the Wasteland and the lives of it's citizens. However during the arrival of the Blot,he betrayed Osvalda and sided with King Blot and later allying with the Shadow Blot. '''Big Bad Petra- A minor antagonist,Michel's long forgotten rival,she has many versions of herself scattered around Wasteland. Small Petra,who resides in the Gremlin Village,Petronic who resides in Tomorrow city,and Petra Pan who resides in Ventureland. Blotlings-''' The enemies of the arc,made from the drippings of King Blot when he was imprisoned in the bottle on Micheljunk Mountain,causing chaos throughout Wasteland '''Villains (Ink Machine Arc) Joey Drew-''' The main antagonist of the Ink Machine Arc,one of the fathers of Betty Drew,he wants to rule Toontown to achieve his twisted "dreams" and destroy the competition. To do this,he and his comrades must power up the Ink Machine by corrupting the hearts of the citizens of Toontown. '''Betty Drew (ベティー・ドリュー Drew Betti)/'Cure Bendy' (キュア・ベンディー Kuya Bendy)-A artificial humanoid being made by the Ink Machine,and currently in the custody of Joey Drew. She was sent out as a mole to spy of the Toontown Pretty Cure,however she starts a genuine growing friendly bond with the Pretty Cures and later becomes Cure Bendy after betraying her father. Charley,Barley,and Edgar "The Butcher Gang"- Three minions created by Joey to power up the Ink Machine,together,they call themselves "The Butcher Gang",they sometimes call themselves by their codenames: "Piper" (Charley),"Fisher" (Barley), and "Striker" (Edgar). Professor N.Meg- A minor villain,working with Joey Drew,but only for the money,he has a nephew named Poindexter. Acts as the brains to Rock Bottom's brawn. Rock Bottom- A minor villain,working with Joey Drew but only for the money,acts as the brawn to Professor N.Meg's brains. Searchers- The monsters of the arc.created when ones heart is corrupted Locations Toontown-''' The place where Michel,Felicia,and many others who are remembered reside,the setting in the Ink Machine arc. 'Wasteland-' The place where Osvalda,Ortensio,and many others who are forgotten and abandoned reside,ruled by Osvalda and Ortensio,(or at least used to be),and the setting of the Wasteland Arc. It takes the form of an amusement park,similar to Disneyland. * Mean Street * Ventureland * Bog Easy * OsTown * Dark Beauty Castle * Gremlin Village * Micheljunk Mountain * Tomorrow City * Lonesome Manor '''Joey Drew Studios- The place where the antagonists of the Ink Machine arc as well as the ink machine itself reside. It can only be accessed through a black ink pentagram,it's in ruined condition with lots of dripping ink. Items Hearts-''' Not a item the cures use per see,however a heart is required to become a cure. Those who become forgotten and abandoned end up losing their hearts and go to Wasteland. Hearts can be corrupted by Joey and his compadres to make ink monsters and must be purified to turn them to normal. One can gain a heart if they remembered and loved. 'Film Reels-' The Cure's transformation items (excluding Kappu,Magu,and Charisu) '''Cure Mickey's Paintbrush- Cure Mickey's weapon,once used by Yensid,now in the possession of Michel. It uses the power of blue paint and green thinner to dispatch evil,acts sort of like a wand. Cure Oswald's Remote- Cure Oswald's weapon,uses electricity to deal with foes as well as reprogramming machinery and launching fireworks. Cure Felix's Magic Bag- A magic bag that become almost anything with loyal devotion to it's user,it's not so much a weapon (though it can be made into one) but a situational tool. Cure Bendy's Ink Pen- A giant ink pen that acts like both a bazooka and a sword,it's main function is to shoot out blobs of ink at enemies to temporarily distract or stun them. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series crossover